FAQ
The FAQ is part of the Essential Information. It is simply a listing of question-and-answers that Sober often gets. Offical FAQ Q: Where does this site take place? A: For the sake of details, it's a made up city that was once densely populated with a desert on its borders. The country is America. Let's call the city Fort York. Yes, that sounds nice. Q: What is the technology? A: Modern times with modern technology. What you see today, but there is no electricity now. Q: What year is it in the RP? A: It's whatever year it is in real life. So, since I answered this question December 2010, when making a post today, it would be December 2010. I hope that made sense. Q: Is a zombie bite/scratch infectious? A: No! In this zombie survival, being bitten by a zombie will not force someone to turn into one! The only way someone is turned into a Lesser is if they are bitten by an Overmind and the Overmind decides to turn them into a Lesser. Q: How strong and fast are Overminds, Vampyres and Reavers? A: Overminds and Vampyres are strong enough to punch through thick concrete without hurting themselves. Reavers are stronger and can bend steel. Reavers have the strength to lift something as large as a Hummer (not a bus). Vampyres and Overminds can lift a regular car. Overminds, Vampyres, and Reavers are not fast enough to dodge close-range bullets and have trouble dodging long range as well. Any human, even if trained, coming into hand to hand combat with a Vampyre/Reaver/Overmind will have difficulty surviving. Running speed of Vampyres and Overminds is, when sprinting, 28mph - Reavers can get up to 30 mph. Remember, this is sprinting and it can only last for so long. Average running speed for both is 20mph. Q: Are Vampyres just as powerful as Overminds, with slightly weakened abilities? A: Yes. They still have the same amount of strength and speed, but their powers are weakened. Q: Reavers can kill just about anything with ease, right? A: Pretty much, but please remember they are not invincible and can be killed through head trauma. They are the most powerful being on the site. Q: Are Lessers weaker versions of Reavers? A: Lessers are only as strong as their human counterparts but they are not held back by physical pain or tiredness. Q: What is Safe Haven? How was it built? A: Safe Haven was once an underground army base, so it was already there, but the founders of Safe Haven simply fitted it so it could be used as a base for surviving humans. Q: Does Safe Haven have running water? A: Yes. Showers are public, of course separated for males and females. Water is rationed though. During meals each person gets on cup of water. Showers are timed and the shower head turns off automatically. Q: Does Safe Haven have electricity? A: Yes, they have many running generators to support Safe Haven and its people. Q: How can you identify an Overmind or Reaver? A: The only known test to identify one of them is if a Lesser is around. If the Lesser does not attack, then they are a minion of the devil. Vampyres are not so easily identified, for a Lesser would still attack. A Vampyre is nearly impossible to identify aside from the speed and strength and ability. Safe Haven uses this method to test ALL incoming traffic. This is why the Reavers and Overminds have not been able to infiltrate Safe Haven, thus resorting to Sleeper Agents. Q: Do non-humans eat? A: Because Vampyres, Overminds and Reavers are not dead, yes, they do have to eat. Vampyres must eat raw flesh like Lessers. Consider it a parting gift from Satan. Non-humans must eat, drink and sleep because they are all 'living'. Overminds are not plagued with a constant hunger, but they do require sustenance, and they can feast on flesh to speed up their healing rate. Q: How can you kill an Overmind/Reaver/Vampyre? A: The most efficient and common way to kill one of those creatures is through a bullet to the head or severe blunt trauma to the head. Severe blood loss can also kill these creatures, for they have a beating heart, but they have rapid healing so their tissue would regenerate to close the wound. Q: Can a Reaver control Lessers as well as an Overmind? A: Overminds, because they are spawns of Satan, can control and entire horde of Lessers fairly easily without much difficulty. However, Reavers, because they are part human, have a bit more difficulty controlling large amounts of Lessers. An entire horde wouldn't be nearly as organized if controlled by a Reaver like it would with an Overmind. Q: Can Overminds sense other Overminds? A: Yes, Overminds have the ability to identify other Overminds because of their shared connection with Satan. Q: Can Vampyres sense other Vampyres? A: Yes, because of their shared connection with God (though on a much smaller scale than Overminds with Satan). Q: Can Overminds sense Vampyres and vice versa? A: No, Overminds cannot tell if someone is a Vampyre or human and vice versa because there is no shared connection between the two. There are things that give each other away. For instance, abilities: an Overmind can tell if someone is a Vampyre through the Vampyre's use of an ability and vice versa. A Vampyre can tell that someone is an Overmind if a Lesser does not attack the Overmind. Q: How is the connection between and Overmind and a Reaver made? A: The Reaver ultimately has no say in the matter. The Overmind can either request that Reaver to be THEIR Reaver. OR Satan can make the decision on his own. The Overmind would get a message from Satan - it can be telepathically or he could show them in a dream. It's up to you how they get the message. The Overmind would then seek out the Reaver, intuition usually leading them to the Reaver. The Reaver, upon seeing the Overmind that is now their master will feel the bond immediately and the Reaver doesn't have to like it - but there's nothing that can sever it unless the REAVER dies. Q: Can Reavers, Vampyres, and Overminds reproduce? A: No, they cannot. But, that doesn't mean they aren't trying. Reavers and Overminds are kidnapping humans, mainly women, to attempt to breed with to see if a hybrid is possible. Evolution can change its course though. Q: Does holy water affect Overminds/Reavers/Vampyres? A: No. Neither does sunlight or garlic. Q: Who do the Sleeper Agents work for? A: They work for Satan. Satan controls when the drug in their system is activated. (You, as the role player, can determine when you want the drug to be activated, but it is "Satan" who chose.) Q: Who can give a human the drug to make them a Sleeper Agent? A: Any Overmind can administer the drug. If in a role play, you want your Overmind to give another character the drug, you must first have their permission to do so. Q: Do Sleeper Agents still get attacked by lessers? A: Yes, they would still get attacked by lessers. The point of them is to remain hidden. If they aren't attacked, people would notice and get suspicious. Q: Are you allowed to change your character application AFTER it's been accepted? A: Yes. However, if you're trying to make a huge change (i.e. changing your play-by, name, important role, or race/character type) we suggest letting a moderator know about your changes. Category:General Information